Calm the Madness Within
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: HetaOni world. Italy wakes up while everyone's sleeping in the safe room. He's having trouble dealing with everything going on, it's too overwhelming. Will he commit a rash mistake, or will someone stop him in time? Rated T for swearing and dark themes. No real pairings... but you can imagine as you wish. One-Shot, prompt by Cometflight525.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not Hetalia, not HetaOni, I own absolutely nothing. ^_^"**

**AN: This has been prompted by Cometflight525... and she said no humor. Ah, well, if it's not humor...**

...

Italy stirred from his fitful sleep in the safe room. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, but they were filled with tears.

He hated sleeping. They were wasting time while the Steves became more powerful. And when he slept… his memories slipped further away. And he was tortured with visions of the other loops.

_How long_… _How long have we been trapped here?_

He sat up slightly, looking at the others. He was nestled between Germany and Romano. Romano was curled in next to Italy, and Spain had one hand through Romano's hair, the other around his torso. Meanwhile Germany was lying flat on his back, Prussia clutching his arm. Prussia also had an arm around Canada, whose head was nestled on his chest. Kumajirou was next, and France had his back to him. France had both of his arms wrapped snugly around England's chest. Poor England also had America snuggling up next to him, which was probably because Japan was on his other side, and Japan slept with his sword. He and China were turned into each other, foreheads barely touching. Russia was a few inches away from China, looming over him even in sleep.

_Ve~ How can they… all be so peaceful? All with their brothers… and family in general… lovers even, perhaps, some of them._

He stood, going to the table. His hands were slick with sweat, and when he gripped the table, it felt like the whole world was shaking.

He gritted his teeth, sinking slightly, eyes brimming over with tears closing. "I can't do this anymore!" he whisper-screamed, knuckles going white.

He rose, and saw something glinting in the darkness. _Is that… what I think it is? …Prussia's sword?_

He went towards it, and took it into his hands. His tears blurred his vision as he traced a hand along the sharp, broken end.

_If I just… then they wouldn't chase us… they want me, after all…_

He raised the sword, positioning it over his passionate heart. He closed his eyes once more, feeling the tears stream down his cheeks, mixing with the blood from the scratches on his face.

He brought it closer once. Twice. He was ready to thrust it into his chest, when…

_"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, VENEZIANO!"_

Italy whirled, eyes wide with an odd look about them. He came face-to-face with none other than his brother, Romano.

He was red with anger, fists clenched by his sides, eyes bright with fury. The other countries all woke up at his loud outburst, and stared at the scene in shock.

"Italy… what is the meaning of this?" Germany asked slowly.

The sword dropped from the nation's hands. Quaking, he hugged himself, doubling over, a wild look in his eyes. "Fratello," Romano said gently, coming forward.

Italy snarled, shoving him into the wall, away from him. "Leave me alone!" he shrieked. England's eyes went wide in horror. "He's _mad_, he's gone bloody _insane_!"

Spain went over and helped Romano back up. "What's wrong, Italy? Did you just try to… stab yourself with Prussia's sword?"

"Italy?" Prussia asked, eyebrow shooting up in concern. Japan got up swiftly and went over. "Is it your dreams? Is something hurting your head? Is it a different time loop? You can tell us what's going on. We're your friends."

"No!" Italy screamed, sinking to his knees. He buried his face into his hands, sobbing openly. "I don't want to stay here any longer! I can't let anyone die again! It's my fault that we're here! I don't want to go back in the past!"

He paused, crying weakly. Romano crept up, putting an arm around him. "…Is there anything else, fratello?" He allowed Italy to rest his head in the crook of his neck.

"I… I can't stay here… I can't lose everyone again… I can't… I _don't want_ to have to be here forever. I… don't _want _to die here… Not again…"

"Veneziano…" Romano whispered, wiping a tear of shared pain off of his own cheek, "You can't think like that… Dammit, you're not _supposed_ to think negatively… That's _my_ job. I can't be the positive one."

"It's not like you're alone," China said softly. "Yeah! We're all alive still!" France encouraged.

"A hero like me is going to help us get out," America said, smiling.

England nodded, coming over. "When my magic is fully restored, I promise, we'll get out."

"Da. You are not alone, little Italy." "We'll find a way out." Russia and Canada reasoned.

"Really?" Italy asked, gripping his brother. "Of course," Romano breathed, "You're not alone, you… you cazzo idiota…" He squeezed Italy's shoulders as his younger twin cried harder. "I swear, for you, we _will_ get out."

"Yeah, Italy…" Germany said, looking down.

"We promise."

...

**AN: Heh, yeah... thoughts? Review, please?**

If you need translations... well, fratello is brother, da is yes, and cazzo idiot is fucking idiot. :) Or so my memory from Google Translate tells me... I don't own that either. ^_^"


End file.
